


After All These Years...

by What_A_Nerdy_Girl



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Character(s), Cliche, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Organized Crime, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_A_Nerdy_Girl/pseuds/What_A_Nerdy_Girl
Summary: It's 8 years after the murder of Laura Palmer (1990)... now Audrey Horne is a police detective. When Audrey gets to work on a murder case with Dale Cooper, they slowly show each other their true feelings towards each other.





	After All These Years...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Thank you for taking the time to read this! Keep in mind that when I wrote this, I only watched up to season 2: episode 5 so, I didn't know who killed Laura Palmer or how Audrey and Dale end up being by the end of the series.

Audrey Horne was going through some police files from the New York police station about a recent victim, Poppy Kaye, who just died a week ago in her apartment on 50th street. The thing that puzzled Audrey the most about this case was the fact that in Poppy’s apartment, there was a One Eyed Jacks magazine on her nightstand. Why would a girl from New York have a magazine from One Eyed Jacks? One Eyed Jacks was a casino that also had young girls for prostitution, all the way North, over in the United States and Canadian border. If Poppy wanted to find a prostitute, there were many in New York so, why did she have that magazine? And why did Poppy want a prostitute anyways? 

Was she planning on visiting Twin Peaks?

‘No… that couldn’t be it. These files show that Poppy didn’t have any family or friends that lived in Twin Peaks. So she didn’t have anyone to go visit there. Besides, looking through her annual job salary she wouldn’t have had enough money to visit Twin Peaks, especially since she didn’t have a car of her own to at least drive over there. She would’ve had to rent a car, get into a taxi, or (even probably more expensive) get a plane ticket to go to Twin Peaks.’ Audrey thought while going through her usual detective observational process. 

Out of all the evidence for Kaye’s case, why was Audrey focusing so much on the One Eyed Jacks magazine? Well, to put it simply, the magazine was an outlier compared to the rest of the evidence. . Evidence wise, Kaye was a normal citizen, save for having a few money problems.. Audrey thought that maybe the magazine meant that something darker was going on in Kaye’s life. Something that the files she was reading wasn’t going to tell her. 

Additionally, Audrey’s past experience with One Eyed Jacks definitely affected her thinking about Kaye's case. Sometimes Audrey still had nightmares about the time One Eyed Jacks kidnapped her. They drugged her (a lot), tied her up, locked her in a room, and tried to hold her for ransom. They were probably planning on killing her before the ransom money was given. All she wanted was to help Agent Cooper with Laure Palmer’s murder case, but she ended up being kidnapped by the One Eyed Jacks. 

It’s been years since her kidnapping...but it still haunted her to this day. 

_ *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* _

Audrey sighed as she looked to see that her phone. The caller ID showed that it was her dad.. When Audrey moved out of Twin Peaks to go to college, her relationship with her dad diminished. Not that their relationship with each other was ever really there… Throughout her childhood her dad was always busy running their family hotel; The Great Northern Hotel. Although, ever since Audrey tried to pretend to be one of the prostitutes at One Eyed Jacks and found out that her dad was the one who owned it, Audrey assumed that her dad spent most of his time at One Eyed Jacks than actually running the hotel. 

``Why is he calling me?’ Audrey thought as her phone continued to ring. 

Even though she despised her dad, she acknowledged that he must have called for an important reason. Her dad usually didn’t call her to check upon her because he didn’t care. He practically disowned her when she told him that she was planning on becoming a cop. The day before she left Twin Peaks to go to New York, her and her dad had an argument in his office. He was trying to convince her to get another major that didn’t lead to becoming a crime investigator. 

Ever since One Eyed Jacks kidnapped her, she wanted to be crime investigator. The kidnapping made her realize that she wanted to stop or at least help people who were in a situation like she was. If she could help decrease things like kidnappings and murders, then Audrey thought that she would live a fulfilling life (more than the life that she had at Twin Peaks). 

So with that in mind, Audrey didn’t let her father win the argument that night. She wasn’t going to let him push her away from her dreams. 

A part of her wanted to be a detective because when Laura Palmer’s body was found in the river, the FBI had brought Agent Cooper to help with the case. 

When Agent Cooper was in Twin Peaks, he stayed in The Great Northern Hotel. Since her father owned the hotel, Audrey would see him a lot, mainly in the morning. 

There was something intriguing about Agent Dale Cooper that always made her want to talk to him. 

Yes, he was charming, but he wasn’t just that. A guy needs to be more than just charming to gain her attention and admiration. Whenever she talked to Dale, she could tell he was very dedicated to solving the murder of Laura Palmer and his FBI job. Audrey thought of herself as having the same amount of dedication for the Laura Palmer case as Dale had. Which was why she pretended to be one of the prostitutes at One Eyed Jacks, but obviously that didn’t work out too well. Although she was able to give some important information to Agent Cooper about One Eyed Jacks, her dad owned the place and a lot of prostitutes were hired by the guy who was the manager of the perfume stand that her dad also owns. 

But the main thing about Dale that she liked was that he was kind and caring. Surprisingly it was hard for Audrey to find a guy who was even somewhat was kind to her. None of the guys at her high school ever seemed to be nice, probably because they weren’t fully mature yet (at least that was what Audrey hoped that it was). However, Audrey thought that maybe she had such bad luck with guys because her dad set a bad example of how a guy should be. Audrey never understood why her mom stayed with her dad because her dad always interrupted her when she spoke and always made things about him. Audrey guessed that her mom stayed with because her dad was rich. 

There was one moment that Audrey remembered when she went into Dale’s room, took her clothes off, and went under the covers of his bed. When he walked in, he didn’t get angry like Audrey expected him to. Instead he said that he could tell that she needed a friend and that he would be one for her. After saying that he got her some warm milk to make her feel better about Laura Palmer’s death and her family situation. Although Audrey was sad that Dale didn’t seem to reciprocate her romantic feelings towards him, she was happy that he was willing to be her friend. She didn’t have any at the time and she certainly didn’t have a family that she could rely on. 

_ *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* _

Audrey’s dad was still calling her so, she finally picked up the phone.

“What is it?” Audrey said with an annoyed tone. Audrey hated her father, but for some reason, she felt that she had an obligation to talk to him. Probably because Audrey knew that her father wasn’t the type of person to waste her time with unimportant things during a phone call. 

“Is that how you should talk to your father? Look, I know that your busy with your  **Police Work** , but I need to tell you something very important and I need you to listen to me.” Audrey’s dad replied, with the words “Police Work” said in an annoyed voice. 

“What is it?” Audrey repeated with an even more annoyed tone compared to the first time she said it. 

“Do you remember Agent Cooper? The FBI agent who solved Laura Palmer’s murder case?” Audrey’s father asked.

“Why are you asking me this? Of course I remember him. He saved my life when I was kidnapped by One Eyed Jacks, a place that YOU own!” Audrey repiled, not caring about the consequences of her words. Audrey wasn’t the young teenage girl that she was at Twin Peaks anymore, she wasn’t worried about upsetting her father. 

“Don’t act like I wanted you to get kidnapped! Blackie was the one who set the whole thing up! She tried to get me to give her money to get you back!” Audrey’s dad replied back, very defensively. 

“Do not act like the victim! You don’t have the right to!” Audrey yelled into her phone. It was just the beginning of her conversation with her dad and they were already fighting with each other. 

“Can we just drop this Audrey? I have to warn you about something.” Audrey’s dad replied with an exhausted, but mostly annoyed tone. 

“What is it?” Audrey replied, repeating the same phrase she said earlier in their conversation, but this time more exhausted. She just wanted her father to get to the point already.

“Agent Cooper is visiting your police station to help you with a case. I don’t know what case, but I want you to stay away from him. He’s bad news.” Audrey’s dad answered.

“Ugh… that’s what you wanted to talk to me about? I thought that you wouldn't waste my time, but I guess I was wrong. Agent Cooper isn’t bad news! The only reason you’re saying that is because he knows that you own One Eyed Jacks. You don’t like that he knows some of your secrets! Well, guess what? Secrets don’t stay hidden, they have to come out at some point!”Audrey replied in anger. 

Before Audrey’s dad could reply back, Audrey hung up the phone and continued to look at the files for Poppy Kaye’s case. 

**The Next Day**

Audrey had fallen asleep while she was looking at Kaye’s files. So she was still at the police station by the time 8:00 am rolled around. When she woke up, her desk was messy with Kaye’s files spread across it. After looking at her desk and realizing that she fell asleep at the police station, Audrey decided to look over the notes that she had made the night before. 

As Audrey started to look over her notes, the police station doors sprung open open. Audrey looked up from her notes to see that it was Agent Cooper, who had walked into the police station. Suddenly happiness spread through Audrey like how a cup is filled with lemonade on a hot summer day. 

Dale didn’t look a day older than when he was working on Laura Palmer case back in 1990. He still had that same smile on his face, showing that he was ready to solve his case. There was also that same determination in his eyes that he also had for Laura Palmer’s case; he was willing to get in harm's way if he needed to solve Laura’s case or any case that he was assigned to. 

Audrey was ecstatic that she might be working with Agent Cooper on Kaye’s case because a lot of police officers and detectives in New York didn’t seem to have the same enthusiasm for their jobs at the police station. Not like she did. A lot of the police officers and detectives at the police station in New York seemed bored most of the time. Audrey just didn’t understand how that was possible. How do people get bored of helping crime decrease? Although Audrey noticed that a lot of them didn’t seem to care about that. They appeared to just care about getting their cases over with and finishing them as quickly as possible. Audrey knew that good police work couldn’t be done well if the people doing the police work were just wanting to finish their cases without having to do much work. 

Audrey really hoped that Agent Cooper would be working with her on Kaye’s case instead of police officer Frank Ward; he was the laziest detective Audrey had met. 

‘If Dale isn’t going to work on Kaye’s case with me, at least we’ll get to talk to each other for a little bit. It would be nice to talk to someone who also has a passion for investigating like I do. It would also be nice to catch up with him.’ Audrey thought as Agent Cooper was walking toward her desk.

“Hi, Audrey. It’s been a while since we last saw each other. How have you been?” Agent Cooper said to Audrey when he got to her desk. 

“Yeah, it sure has. I’ve been good… it’s nice to finally become one of the detectives around here. I honestly find working on cases more interesting than just doing patrols around New York. How have you been?” Audrey replied in awe aftering hearing Agent Cooper’s voice again. Audrey forgot how nice it was to hear that deep and caring tone of his.

“Oh, I’ve been swell! After Laura’s case, I’ve been visiting other places to help with their cases. Did you know that San Francisco has great pies? Well, there’s this one place that especially has good pies… but none of them had pies as good as the ones at the Double R Diner. In fact, I haven't been anywhere as great as Twin Peaks.” Agent Cooper replied with excitement. Sometimes Audrey thought that Agent Cooper got excited by the weirdest things, but that made Audrey think Agent Cooper was very charming. 

“I don’t know if Twin Peaks is all that amazing, like you think it is.” Audrey replied with cynical tone. Audrey had definitely realized over the years that she had increasingly become more negative about Twin Peaks. After Laura Palmer’s murder, Audrey felt that Twin Peaks slowly showed it’s colors to Audrey. Well more like darkness then colors. 

“Well, there was always something about Twin Peaks that seemed special to me. It wasn’t like the other places that I’ve been to. In all my years of being in the FBI, I’ve never seen a death that wasn’t a celebrity affect so many people. It seemed like Twin Peaks was more like a community than a town. I was told that there was a darkness in Twin Peaks, but I will never believe that the darkness is there by itself. There is light in Twin Peaks too. I think it was the light in Twin Peak that helped her figure out who Laura Palmer’s killer was.” Agent Cooper replied with a spark in his eyes. 

Audrey almost cried after Dale stopped talking. She realized that her intense hate for Twin Peaks mainly came from her intense hate of her dad. Audrey realized that at some point after leaving Twin Peaks to go to New York, she must have started associate Twin Peaks with her dad. She then understood that it wasn’t fair to associate everything about it with flaws of her father. Her father wasn’t Twin Peaks, he just lived in it. 

“If there is a light in Twin Peaks, then I think it was responsible for us meeting. I was very lonely when I was in high school, but then you came to Twin Peaks and I wasn’t so lonely anymore. You were a friend that I could rely on with anything. To be honest, you were the only person who I trusted. I didn’t have any friends to rely on and I certainly didn’t trust my family. You know, I never got thank you for that night… when I was in your hotel room bed… instead of getting mad at me, you got me some hot milk and let me just talk about my problems and feelings throughout the entire night. So, thank you for that.” Audrey replied. 

That was the longest Audrey had talked about something other than a police case to someone and it felt good for Audrey to feel like she could talk about herself to somebody. Not that Audrey was a self centered person, but she didn’t really have anyone that she felt comfortable talking about anything about herself (besides her cases) with. After all these years and it was still only Agent Cooper who Audrey still felt secure around. 

“Audrey, you don’t have to thank me. I’ll always care about you and will always be there for you.” Agent Cooper replied with care in his voice. 

There was a moment of silence between them as they smiled at each other. Their faces slowly came closer to each other... 

“Detective Horne, why are you here so early? I only asked Agent Cooper to be here early!” Commissioner Harris said with an annoyed tone as he came into the police station with his usual scowl on his face. This stopped Dale’s and Audrey’s faces from coming any closer to each other. 

“I just fell asleep here last night while I was looking at Poppy Kaye’s files. I know how unprofessional that is, but this case is really important to me right now.” Audrey replied, hoping to cool down her boss’ annoyance. 

“Okay… Okay… Detective Horne. Give the Kaye files to Agent Cooper.” Commissioner Harris replied with a bored tone, which calmed Audrey because at least the Commissioner wasn’t annoyed like before. Besides feeling calm, Audrey also felt excitement because if Dale needed the Kaye files then, he was going to work with her on the Kaye case!

“Wait, so is Agent Cooper working with me on the Kaye case?” Audrey asked, double checking her guess. While Audrey asked the Commissioner her question, she gathered Kaye’s files that were on her desk and gave them to Dale.

“Yes, I am and I’m glad to be working with you Au… Detective Horne.” Agent Cooper replied with confidence, even though he almost called her Audrey instead of her more professional title. 

“Okay, well, I’ll leave you guys to it. I expect good work from you two. Especially, you Agent Cooper.” Commissioner Harris said as he walked away from Audrey and Dale to go into his office. 

Agent Cooper started looking through the files that Audrey had just given. He looked at the files like the files were slowly absorbing him into them. Audrey admired Dale for his intense focus on the case because it showed that he really did care about bringing justice to Kaye’s case and his focus for the case was similar to Audrey’s determination for her cases. Audrey wondered if she should leave the room and let Dale explore the files on his own. She thought that maybe Agent Cooper needed some time to come up with ideas on how to solve the case. She needed the entirety of the night before to come up with any sort of conclusions on her own. 

Before Audrey could ask Dale if she should leave the room or at least get him a coffee, Dale started talking about his thoughts on the Kaye case.

“Well, what we do know is that Kaye was stabbed multiple times with a kitchen knife in her apartment. We should probably ask the owner of her apartment, Ms. Bailey building who might have been in her apartment with her the night that she died. There were no witnesses for Kaye’s murder but, if Ms. Bailey knows anything who could have been in Kaye’s apartment when Kaye was murdered, we might be able to get a hint on who killed Kaye. Her killer would have had to have been someone who Kaye let into her apartment, not someone who broke into her apartment. These photos from the crime scene show that none of the windows were forced open and the door was definitely not forced open. If that were the case then, the windows would have had broken glass and the door would have had a huge hole in it from the killer wanting a hole to put their hand through to get to the door handle. So, the killer was let into Kaye’s apartment willingly.” Dale said while flipping through the files in his hands.

“Do you think that correlated with One Eyed Jacks? You know, the casino in Twin Peaks?” Audrey asked. 

Audrey mainly asked that question because she wanted Dale to tell her if she wasted her time last night thinking about if the One Eyed Jacks magazine was important to Kaye’s case.

“Well, it’s a possibility. It is quite weird that she would have that magazine in her apartment when she seems to have no connection to Twin Peaks or even One Eyed Jacks.” Dale responded. 

The room grew quiet after that, but they didn’t seem to mind. They were looking at each other like they used to back when the investigation of Laura Palmer’s murder was happening. Dale had his usual stern facial expression, but he had the same spark in his eyes that he had all those years ago when him and Audrey met in Twin Peaks. Audrey had that same spark in her eyes, but she was smiling. 

Dale had always sensed that Audrey was a free spirit and in that moment when they were staring at each other, he felt his senses were correct. Audrey had started out as girl in Twin Peaks who felt trapped there, to a young woman who was following her dreams of being a police detective. Dale had always admired Audrey for being able to take risks to achieve what she wanted. In a way, Dale was a free spirit too because he was willing to do anything to solve a case. Although Dale knew that Audrey would always have some sort of fire in her that he or anyone else couldn’t possibly have. 

Abruptly, ending the silence of room, police officers began to walk into the room to start their shifts for the day. 

“So, should we go see Ms. Bailey now or do you want to go get some black coffee first?” Audrey asked, which she intended to just be a normal question, but she asked in flirtatious way. Only Audrey Horne could turn an innocent question into flirting. 

“We should probably see Ms. Bailey first… but we should get some black coffee later.” Agent Cooper replied pretending to be obvious to Audrey’s flirty tone. 

_ Thirty Minutes Later  _

“So, Ms. Bailey, what do you know about Poppy Kaye?” Audrey asked the elderly woman that was sitting in her rocking chair, knitting a scarf. Ms. Bailey could have been considered a nice elderly lady, but the scowl on her face said otherwise. 

“Well, I do know that she never paid her rent on time. Kids these days can’t even pay rent… god what has the world come to?!” Ms. Bailey replied with a hostile tone. It was quite obvious that Ms. Bailey didn’t want to talk about Poppy Kaye.

Audrey couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Ms. Bailey’s last statement. 

“Did you see Poppy Kaye let anyone into her apartment on the 20th of February?” Agent Cooper asked in a calm tone, despite Ms. Bailey’s antagonistic facial expression and body language. 

“Well, I did see a girl in some scandalous outfit be let into Poppy’s apartment… who knows what type of stuff that girl was into.” Ms. Bailey replied with a judgmental tone.

“Do you know if Poppy was friends with this girl?” Audrey asked.

“I had never seen her before and it didn’t seem like Poppy had any friends. Anyone would be an idiot if they were friends with her.” Ms. Bailey replied with judgement in her voice, like she had before.

Audrey wanted to slap Ms. Bailey for how she was talking about Poppy Kaye. How could Ms. Bailey be so disrespectful? Poppy Kaye was a twenty seven year old woman, who was stabbed multiple times. Audrey thought that Ms. Bailey would at least have some sympathy. Ms. Bailey seemed to only care about the money that she got from Poppy, but she didn't seem to care about Poppy herself. Ms. Bailey being money hungry like that reminded Audrey of her father, which made Audrey dislike Ms. Bailey even more.

“Okay Ms. Bailey, thank you for your time.” Agent Cooper said as him and Audrey walked out of the old lady’s apartment. 

As Audrey and Dale walked on the New York streets back to their car, she couldn’t help but think about how despicable Ms. Bailey was. 

“Audrey you seem irate…what’s wrong?” Dale asked with his eyebrows furrowed, making a concerned expression. 

“I’m just… I’m just angry at how Ms. Bailey talked about Kaye. How could she talk about about a murder victim like that? I mean…I said some things about Laura back in the day, but I never talked about in such a vicious way, like how Ms. Bailey talked about Poppy.” Audrey repiled, looking down at pavement instead of looking at Dale. Audrey wished, at that moment, that she could’ve had the same confidence that her younger self had. Although it’s quite debatable if Audrey could’ve been considered confident back then.

“Some people don’t have a lot of compassion. Ms. Bailey seems to be one of them. I’d say it’s because we don’t know Ms. Bailey that well. Maybe there’s more to her than meets the eye, Audrey. That doesn’t excuse her behavior though…” Dale replied as he and Audrey were getting closer to their car. 

Just hearing Dale reply back to her made Audrey feel better about the Ms. Bailey situation. Audrey liked how Dale was thinking about Ms. Bailey in a logical way. Audrey was also thinking about Ms. Bailey in a rational way, but Audrey liked how Dale was able to not write up Ms. Bailey as some sort of evil villain, like she had. 

Although Audrey still hated Ms. Bailey, whether there was more than meets the eye or not. 

They had finally got to their car and Dale took out his car keys. He then unlocked the their car with a click of a button.

As Dale was about to walk over to the driver's side of the car, Audrey walked over to the other side but didn't open her car door.

“Well, are you going to open the door for me, Agent Cooper?” Audrey asked with a seductive smirk. 

“Well, of course, Detective Horne.” Dale replied as he walked over to Audrey’s side of the car with a grin, that was equally as seductive as Audrey’s smirk. 

When Dale opened the door for her, Audrey didn’t get in the car right away because she was bewildered. Her attempt to flirt with Dale actually worked. Audrey was flirting with Dale since they started talking that day, but that car door thing was the first time that day Audrey had used a flirting tactic made it evident that she flirting (even though it was quite obvious she was flirting with him whenever she was around him). 

When Audrey had finally gotten into car, Dale drove them back to the police station.

“So, what should we do now? I think we should call the Twin Peaks police station, since it’s obvious that One Eyed Jacks has something to do with Poppy Kaye’s murder. I mean Ms. Bailey said that a girl who wore scandalous clothes was let into Kaye’s apartment. I think that girl was from One Eyed Jacks. I don’t know why a prostitute from One Eyed Jacks would be in New York, but that girl being let into Kaye’s apartment and Kaye having that magazine can’t be a coincidence.” Audrey said to Dale as she was looking at Kaye’s files again at her desk. 

“Yeah, we should definitely call the Twin Peaks police. They might know something about someone from One Eyed Jacks being in New York. Also I bet that Lucy, Harry, and Andy will be glad to hear from me!” Dale repiled, while pulling out his phone to dial the Twin Peaks police station. 

Dale typed up the phone number of the Twin Speaks station and put the phone up to his right ear. He smiled slightly because he was excited to talk to all of his friends in Twin Peaks, but he couldn’t smile fully because he was calling them about Kaye, a girl who was murdered. Dale wished that he called his friends in Twin Peaks more often. but he was always busy investigating a new case.

“Hello, Lucy! Is Harry at the station right now? Oh, he is. Could you have him talk to me? I need to talk about something important with him.” Dale said with his phone still up to his ear. There was a brief silence, while Lucy was directing the call to Harry. 

“Hi, Harry! Look I need your police department to look into One Eyed Jacks… Me and Audrey think they have something to do with a recent murder that happened… You’ll look into it? Great. Yes, I will say hi to her for you. Okay, bye Harry!” Dale said as he ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket. 

“Harry says hi.” Dale said as he turned to Audrey.

“I know… I heard.” Audrey replied. After she talked, Audrey started to giggle. Which Audrey thought was weird when she started to because nothing really funny happened and they were working on solving a murder crime. Probably not the best time to start giggling like an idiot.

“What’s so funny?” Dale asked with a curious tone. Not in an annoyed tone like Audrey thought he would have. Although Audrey knew Dale never really got annoyed with her, it was easy to think that everyone thought she was annoying, especially since throughout her entire childhood her dad never seemed to be happy when she was around. 

“Nothing really… I guess I’m just not lonely for once…” Audrey replied. In seconds, she felt dumb for answering in such a stupid way. It was true that Audrey didn’t feel lonely in that moment, but her admiring that was why she giggled… stupid. 

Instead of looking annoyed or confused, like Audrey thought he would look, Dale smiled at her. Dale’s smile was so genuine that Audrey couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Well, you don’t have to feel lonely anymore. I’m here for you.” Dale said as he walked closer to Audrey. Audrey's heart skipped a beat as he came closer to her. He finally stopped walking when he was close enough to hold Audrey’s hand. 

When Dale held her hand, Audrey tightly held Dale’s hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“So, when do you think we’ll hear back from Lucy?” Audrey asked with her head still on Dale’s shoulder and looking up at Dale. 

“Probably in a couple of days.” Dale replied as he moved away from Audrey to pick up Kaye’s files. 

When Dale’s body moved away from her, Audrey had felt like a pencil being split into two. It felt...unnatural for Audrey. It just felt so perfect when Dale had let her rest her head on his shoulder. With Dale moving away from her after that, Audrey couldn’t help but feel empty. She needed him to be close to her…

“I hope Harry can find something about One Eyed Jacks that can give us a clue on Kaye’s murder. It’s obvious from the evidence and Ms. Bailey’s interview that they have something to do with it.” Dale said looking at the files, which seemed like a way to avoid looking at Audrey. 

Audrey didn’t know why he was trying to avoid eye contact with her, but she thought it was pointless of him to do that. It was obvious that they both liked each other… maybe even loved each other… what was the point in trying to ignore that? 

“I bet Harry will find something, but you know what I think? I think that we should take a break for the rest of the day and just spend time with each other. We could go to a cafe or something. I bet we could find some pie and black coffee somewhere in New York…” Audrey responded as she walked over to Dale and took the files out of his hand. 

“Alright Audrey, let’s take the rest of the day off. You know, sometimes I like to surprise myself with a present sometimes and I think going to a cafe with you would be the best present I could give to myself, well, especially because of the black coffee and the pie.” Dale replied with a huge smile on his face. Audrey smiled back but, tilted her head sideways with her eyebrows moving up a bit. “Well, and of course because of you.” Dale replied to Audrey’s body movements but, he really did mean that words that he said. It really was a present for him to be with Audrey. 

“Okay, let’s go then.” Audrey replied, beaming at Dale as they started to walk out of the police station. 

_ 3 Days Later  _

Dale got a call from Harry at 10 am. 

Harry informed Dale that the Twin Peaks police had found out that One Eyed Jacks was trying to expand their company to other places, including New York. Another thing they found out was that One Eyed Jacks has started to sell drugs, like nicotine. Poppy Kaye was one of One Eyed Jacks customers who had brought their drugs regularly. 

The week that Poppy Kaye died, she realized that she was too addicted to drugs and decided that she would stop buying from One Eyed Jacks. Furthermore, on the day that Poppy Kaye died, one of One Eyed Jacks’ prostitutes had been let into Kaye’s apartment. The prostitute was told to convince Kaye into continuing to buy One Eyed Jacks’ drugs. She was one of their regular customers after all. 

When the prostitute had tried to convince Poppy Kaye to continue buying One Eyed Jacks’ drugs, Poppy had told her that she was never going to buy their drugs again and was planning on telling the police that One Eyed Jacks was selling drugs to people.

Let’s just say that the prostitute didn’t like that too much…

And… well that that led to the prostitute stabbing Poppy Kaye multiple times with one of Kaye’s kitchen knives. 

The prostitute most likely committed the crime because she didn’t want the place that she worked at to be in any sort of trouble. Poppy Kaye was going to tell the police about the illegal things One Eyed Jacks was doing, so that definitely put One Eyed Jacks in jeopardy. 

Dale told Audrey all the information he got from Harry. 

“So, is the prostitute in the Twin Peaks jail now?” Audrey asked, frowning as she thought about what happened to Poppy Kaye.

“Yes… hopefully justice will be served and One Eyed Jacks will also be in trouble for the crimes they have committed. Including having the prostitute kill Kaye.” Dale repiled. 

“Yeah…” Audrey repiled. 

Audrey then hugged Dale because she needed to be closer to him. Thinking about Poppy’s drug addiction and murder made Audrey very sorrowful. 

When Audrey put her arms around Dale, he in return wrapped his arms around her.

“So, are you going to have to leave New York soon?” Audrey asked.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still work together.” Dale repiled, still hugging Audrey but less tightly then before so he could look at Audrey. 

“Really? That would be nice… everybody that I work with is super lazy and you’re definitely not that.” Audrey replied with a smile on her face. 

“Yeah, you could work with me in the FBI. I’ve worked for the FBI for so long that they would let me make you my partner for the cases that I’m assigned.” Dale repiled.

“Well, I would love to but, I think I should tell you something…” Audrey replied.

“What?” Dale replied with a curious tone.

“I’ve liked you for a while now… maybe I even love you. I know I probably shouldn’t have said anything…” Audrey replied with a nervous tone and biting her bottom lip.

“I love you too Audrey…” Dale replied.

Dale then kissed Audrey on the lips and Audrey kissed back. As cliche as it sounds, the kiss made Audrey feel like she was watching fireworks. The feeling of excitement was prevalent in her and the kiss felt beautiful and lively.

“So, you do you want to work with me in the FBI?” Dale asked, smiling wide as his lips slowly left Audrey’s. 

“Yeah, definitely! But, would you also want to go on a date sometime?” Audrey asked as she kissed his forehead.

“Yeah, I would love to Audrey.” Dale replied with eyes that sparked in happiness and excitement.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
